


Dream Of Me

by SepticRaven



Series: Opposites [2]
Category: Marvel, Ultimate Spider Man - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Nova - Freeform, Sam is a Sweetheart, Spider Man - Freeform, i guess?, iron fist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticRaven/pseuds/SepticRaven
Summary: Daniel Rand rarely had nightmares, it was a fact. Maybe it was the zen thing, or just an emotional balance, but Danny just didn't have night terrors.Sam Alexander, on the other hand, had them regularly. He was thankfully for Danny on those cold nights, keeping him from drowning in his nightmares, but the tables have turned. Sam doesn't know how to comfort the comforter, but he's up for the challenge.





	Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely happy with this, so this is probably not the final draft.

**Dream Of Me**

**______________**

 

Sam had been miles deep into a particularly strange dream involving zombies and something to do with Fury, when he was startled awake. He wasn’t a light sleeper, but he wasn’t a deep sleeper either. He sat upright, hand inching towards the helmet on his dresser when a small noise startled him, probably what had woken him up.

Sam sighed in relief when it was just Danny, sprawled out beside him, hair a mess, and deeply asleep. Sam knew that Danny didn’t get enough sleep, so he was careful to be as quiet as possible. Daniel definitely wasn’t supposed to be in his room when they were romantically involved, but they had been studying, so Fury could suck it. Sam was about to go back to sleep, when Danny grunted.

Danny Rand was a silent sleeper, and Sam had never heard him make a noise. It was strange to hear two in a row, but Sam could shrug it off. However, he couldn’t shrug off the way Danny’s face twisted, almost in a flinch. For a long moment, Sam was frozen, not quite sure what to do. He didn’t think Daniel even had nightmares, being all zen and shit.

Sam calmed himself down, remembering what Gamora had taught him. Assess a situation before planning an attack, or rescue, in this case. The nightmare seemed mild, but there was also the slight worry that Danny might accidentally Iron Fist his bed. Could the Iron Fist catch things on fire? He didn’t really want to find out.

Danny made another noise, shifting completely. His face was drawn tight and he was tense. Whatever battle he was fighting in his dream, Sam wasn’t sure it was going well.

Sam had to think. When Danny woke him up from a nightmare, he did it gracefully and carefully, probably so he didn’t get punched in the face. Sam should probably do the same thing, seeing as a Iron Fist punch would hurt significantly more than one of his weak sleep punches.

Taking precautions, he slid on his helmet, letting the familiar power wash over him. If this did go south, he wanted to not get seriously injured.

He folded his legs under him and gently grabbed Danny’s hand, his other hand gently cupping the blonde’s jaw. It would probably be easier if he wasn’t wearing gloves, but precautions.

“Hey, Danny. You need to wake up.” He said softly, grip tightening ever so slightly as Danny twitched. Sam smiled, brushing his thumb across Danny’s cheek. Danny was beautiful, even in a nightmare. Even so, he’d rather have him awake and alright.

“Sam...” For a moment, Sam was hopeful Danny was awake, but it was obvious he was still very much asleep. Sam sighed. So he must have been in the dream. He hoped he looked good at least, fighting and stuff.

“Hey, dumbass. It’s me.” He spoke a little louder, glowing softly in the darkness. He wondered if Danny could feel the warmth on his dream. Sam shook himself, getting back on track. He was making some progress, it seemed.

Danny jerked suddenly, muttering something and shifting. Danny normally radiated calm, but right now, peace and chaos were switched. It worried Sam. He wasn’t good at being peace, at all, what the fuck was he supposed to do?

“Hey. Daniel, get your ass up. You’re safe, okay?” Not the most eloquent, but it normally worked for his little sister’s nightmares. Daniel was definitely different than Kaelynn, but Sam only had that to go off of.

Sam was about to think of something else to say when Danny bolted upright, nearly crashing their foreheads together, which wouldn’t have ended well with the Nova helmet. He gripped onto Sam’s upper arms as he tried to figure everything out.

Sam pulled off his helmet, setting it beside him and resting his hands over Danny’s. He yelped as Danny pulled him into a hug, squeezing the life from him. Sam chuckled, letting Danny hold him.

“Sam.” His name was a whisper, and Sam had a feeling he might have been part of that nightmare. He wrapped his arms around Danny, holding him as tightly as he dared.

“It’s alright, Danny. I’m here, you’re here, we’re good.” Slowly, Danny released him, running a hand through his mid length hair. Sam took notice that Danny’s skin was clammy and his eyes were slightly wild, more unruffled than Daniel ever let himself be.

Sam sat back as Danny composed himself, taking deep breathes and re centering his Chi, or something. When he had calmed down enough Sam gently took one of his boyfriend’s hands.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“I am not sure. I do not have nightmares often, but occasionally they will happen.” Danny was still shaking a little, and it worried Sam. What had happened in his dream? He wouldn’t push, seeing how Danny never pushed when he’d had a nightmare about the Phoenix.

“If you change your mind, I’m here.” He gave a lopsided smile, eyes still tinged with blue and hair sleep mussed. Danny chuckled at his sleepy boyfriend, cupping his jaw to give him a chaste kiss before leaning back against Sam’s headboard. He should probably go to his room, but he didn’t want to.

“Do you wanna go back to sleep, or what?” Sam asked, falling back to sprawl out the best he could in his shield issued bed. Even as an agent, he couldn’t get a Queen, so sharing a bed was a tight fit.

“I do not know.” It was a relief to hear that Danny’s voice was back to it’s usual calm.

“I’m up for whatever.” Sam made a simple gesture with his hands, but couldn’t fully suppress his yawn. One couldn’t blame him, seeing as it was somewhere around midnight and they had just finished a mission four hours earlier and then spent a half an hour making sure Sam wouldn’t flunk his chemistry test.

Daniel chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. He knew that, if he didn’t want to sleep, Sam would stay awake with him, but he wouldn’t do that to the teen. Besides, he was tired as well. As unsettling as his nightmare had been, the knowledge that it was simply a dream was enough that he wasn’t worried.

Taking advantage of the small bed, Danny wrapped his arms around Sam, laughing softly at how out of it he was. Being superheroes and attending high school was a difficult balance, and while Danny was pretty good with balancing out his priorities, Sam...wasn’t. It made sense he was so tired.

“Ya know, my sister had a nightmare about Drake and Josh once.” Sam slurred, wrapping himself in the comforter and probably more asleep than awake. Danny would have responded, but Sam was out. Danny might ask later though, curious as to how Drake and Josh correlated with a nightmare.

Even though Sam was a blanket hog and always felt like a space heater, he was still oddly perfect. With his training, Daniel knew that perfection didn’t exist, but training and diligence can get one close. He knew his teachers would not agree, but he felt that Sam was perfect enough.

It had been silent for a while when Sam spoke up, voice laced with sleep.

"Jus' dream about me. Yeah." He then snuggled back into Danny, probably not going to remember that embarrassing sleep talk in the morning.

"Alright, Sam. That sounds good." Danny hummed, smiling against the messy dark hair from the boy tucked underneath him. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

 

 


End file.
